


Link and Kiki in Thieves' Village

by boyninja12



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
Genre: Anal, Bukkake, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Gay, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Yaoi, balls, cock - Freeform, cum, femboy, keaton - Freeform, monkey - Freeform, outdoors, rabbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: Link and his new monkey partner, Kiki were travelling when they come across the Thieves' Village.
Kudos: 2





	Link and Kiki in Thieves' Village

Link and Kiki were emerging out of the Dark Forest, defeating another monster and saving one of the Seven Maidens. Link had asked the monkey as to where to go next, he thought about it and looked at the ruined sign next to a fortuneteller's house. "Well... there is the Thieves' Village..." Kiki said and trails off, Link's ears twitched and his curiosity was piqued.

"Thieves' Village? In my world, it was Kakariko Village, why is it called that here?" The bunny hero asked his monkey partner. "It's a town where outcasts and criminals hang out. It's basically their hideout. They steal anything that isn't' chained down. It's kinda dangerous." Link noticed that Kiki seemed very nervous going there, he held the monkey boy's hand and cupped his cheak, turning to look at him.

"Hey, it's okay. We've made it out alive in three dungeons, right? And we've got each other's back." Link said softly, and Kiki blushes, smiling a little. They did make a good team, Link even teaching the monkey a bit about combat and weaponry. He found out he was a pretty good shot with a bow and arrow. And exploring dungeons and getting key items was less of a hassle when the hero was alone.

Having a partner actually felt... nice. "Yeah, I know. I just... I don't want either of us to get hurt or lose stuff. They're thieves after all. Besides, I heard a rumor that Blind resides there." Link's eyes widened at that. He heard the name Blind before, back in his world in Hyrule. He was a notorious thief whose greed knew no bounds.

He somehow found a way into the Sacred Realm, the Dark World they were in, and managed to get some rare loot, but never returned. He was a very powerful and skilled thief and warlock. It was no surprise that some other thugs would look up to him as some idol. But that gave Link and idea and smirks.

"What are you thinking about now, bunny boy?" Kiki said, bringing the boy out of his thoughts. "Okay, hear me out. What if we entice some guys into showing us where Blind is? Maybe he has the other Maiden?" Link explains, Kiki blushes some more and looked conflicted. "U-uhm... well... I dunno... it's kinda risky." He mutters, he then felt Link's lips on his own for a brief moment and heard him giggle.

"What, and what we're doing right now, isn't?" The monkey had to laugh a little at that and kisses Link's cheek. "True, true. Alright, I trust you. And besides... I know this is just another excuse to get fucked, rigtht?~" The bunny hero blushes but couldn't deny it, he nodded as they stepped inside the town.

Most of the buildings were either rundown, destroyed, or looked like they were close to falling apart. Far from what Link imagined this would look like. Was this how Kakariko Village looked if things went bad? He then saw some creatures he's never seen before. They were fox-like humanoid creatures wearing some clothes.

They must have been more people transformed, fitting to their desires and what they were like. "What are those, Kiki? They kinda looked like the Moblins... except... a fox?" Kiki looked at what Link was staring at. "That's a Keaton, supposedly, they were based on magical creatures who loved to play tricks and act mysterious. I imagine since these guys are thieves and love to con people, I think this is what they were turned into." The monkey explained as Link nodded, taking the information in.

"You seem to know a lot, Kiki." The monkey boy scratches the back of his neck and sheepishly smiles. "Nah, just heard some stuff. Anyways, you still wanna do this plan of yours? We could always come back later?" Link thought about it for the moment, they weren't really in a hurry and they could always come back to the town later if they wanted.

But they were here so... it would be a waste to leave now. The bunny made up his mind and shook his head.

"We're going in. Just follow my lead, Kiki." Kiki nodded as they held each other's hands, they walked towards the plaza as Link let go for a moment and took off his tunic and equipment. They held each other's hands again and gazed at each other.

They leaned forward and began making out, moaning blissfully as their cocks slowly began to get erect. Some of the thieves who were roaming around the town stopped and looked at the sight, wondering who those two were and why they were displaying such affection here. Link and Kiki kissed and tasted each other's tongues, blocking out the rest of the world as they continued as if they were alone.

"Mmmhh, mmhf... mhh... pfha... Oh, Kiki... I missed doing this...~" Link said and panted, before diving right back in. "Mmhhf... mmhf... M-me too... fuck...~" Kiki replied after getting some air, kissing once again. Their cocks erect and rubbing against each other, they have done this many times since teaming up, usually when either one get's horny or need some relief from the stress from their journey. It always helped, plus, it was fun being such naughty perverts~

"Holy shit... look at those guys go!"

"Damn... they're just going at it out here?"

"Is it weird that I find this kinda... hot?"

"Damn... look at their asses, boys~ Put most girls to shame!"

Link and Kiki blushed from the comments and pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting them before breaking apart. They stared at the group of Keaton thieves, bulges in their pants and giving them a seductive expression. "You could join in on the fun~ In exchange... you tell us where Blind is, deal?" Link said, as some of the thieves looked skeptical and wondered if this was for real.

"And... you'd let us do anything to you guys? Like... fucking you?" One said, the two nodded. "Yes. On two conditions, we don't like to be hurt, and leave our equipment alone. I could pay you with rupees, if you want?" The Keatons talked amongst themselves as Link and Kiki waited for their answer. "Think they're interested?" Kiki whispered to his partner. "I think so." Link whispered back.

Finally, they made their decision and agreed, taking off their pants and showing their erect cocks. Link gave a quick kiss to Kiki as they separated for now, the two going for a group of Keatons to have some more fun. The monkey goes over and squats down, taking a cock in his mouth while he grabs two others in his hands. "Mmhf, slurp... mmhf...~"

He bobs his head and swirls his tongue, making the thief moan in pleasure, he uses his tail to jerk another one off as some got a nice view of his bubbly ass. "Oohh... oh, fuck...~ His mouth is so good...~ You've done this before, monkey?" The thief asked, Kiki just gave a wink and blushes, continuing his job.

It was refreshing having some sexual fun with someone else other than Link, not that he hated that, far from it. Kiki suddenly felt some hands on his ass cheeks and a tongue licking his anus. "Mmhh... mmhf...~" The Keaton thieves chuckled, seeing the monkey act this way and watching his cock twitch from pleasure.

With Link, he was on all fours, happily sucking a thief's cock while stroking two others. "Mmmhg, slurp, slurp...~" He heard the men groan in pleasure, even seeing some jerking off to the sight of being used like a common whore. "Ooohh, Goddesses... just look at this guy! Is he really a boy?" One said, making the bunny hero blush.

Another Keaton thief gave Link's rear a spank, making his cheeks jiggle and the hero making a girlish moan. "Mmh!~" The others laughed, hearing the bunny boy's voice getting so aroused by being treated like this. "Hehe... this bunny is way better than any woman!~ Hey, try his ass!~" The thief who spanked him spread Link's ass cheeks and saw his exposed and puckered hole.

It was just begging to be filled and abused by something. The thief rubs his erection between Link's ass and moans softly. "Mmm... I'm gonna fuck you good, kid~ You wanna be raped by a cock, huh?~" Link just moaned in response, his cock twitching was all the answer the Keatons needed.

The thief shoved his cock inside, making Link moan loudly, his eyes rolling back. "MMmhgh!~" Across from him, Kiki watches and hears his partner getting fucked, blushing as he hears his feminine moans. The thief rimming his ass pulls away as the monkey feels the tip poking and prodding his entrance.

"You're turn, monkey slut~" Kiki shudders at the name calling and groans, feeling the male's cock inside of him and going cross eyed. "GHhgh!~" The other thieves felt themselves getting close, leaking pre as Kiki continued pleasuring them. "Oohh, fuck... I'm gonna cum...!~ Let's shower this monkey whore!~"

Kiki hears them moaning in pleasure, spraying their loads all over his, staining his face, back and chest. Kiki felt one thief's hands on his head and pushed him further into his cock, gurgling and choking a little. "Mmhg, take it!~ We're gonna fuck the shit outta you and your bunny friend!~" He shouted, as the others laughed.

Kiki felt like he was in Heaven, feeling the male raping his throat while also getting pounded. Back with Link, he was moaning in bliss, happily sucking and taking cock like a champ. "Mmmh... fucking hell...! This bunny is doing wonders!~" One Keaton, who was fucking the hero's ass says. "His ass is better than a pussy!~"

Link felt the males pounding his ass and fucking his throat, even hearing Kiki's gurgled moans of pleasure. He eventually heard some of the Keaton thieves moaning and felt warm cum on his fur, staining his back and head, making him blush some more. "Mmmh... you wanna take our cum, you slutty bunny? Wanna gulp it down and taste it?~"

Link shudders and nodded the best he could. Yes! Fuck yes, he would!~ He really needed this after travelling for so long. They sped up their movements, raping his ass and mouth some more, hearing the bunny hero's gurgling and whimpers. "Oooh, yeah!~ Take it, you slutty bitch! You want our cum?! TAKE IT!!" With one last thrust, Link's eyes widened as he felt warm cum flowing inside his ass and down his throat.

"Ghhghg! Hhgnnhh, ghghf!~" His eyes rolled back, gulping down that yummy semen going inside his stomach. The two Keatons pull out and stain his face and ass for good measure. Link was panting and catching his breath, tasting the leftover cum in his mouth. With Kiki, he was also about to get the same reward, the sound of flesh upon flesh was heard, next to Kiki's gurgled moans.

"Here it... comes...!~" Kiki moans, feeling the warm cum inside his ass and mouth, gulping it down like it was a drink of milk. They pulled away and stained his ass and face. Link and Kiki joined back up and presented their asses, which was leaking cum from being used earlier. They gave the horny males a seductive expression and smile.

"Please fuck our boy pussies!~ We love your cocks raping us!~" Link said and giggles, the two shaking their bubble butts, teasing the horny thieves. "Yeah, fuck us good until you can't~" Added the monkey, they saw their cocks getting hard once more, eager for another round with the femboy duo.

[SOMETIME LATER]

Link and Kiki had lost track of time how long this went for. The two were riding the last two Keatons as the rest of the thieves passed out from exhaustion, clearly spent from having their way with the two slutty heroes. Link and Kiki's stomach were bulged out, almost like they were pregnant, their fur soaked and messy with many loads, and their asses were soaked as well.

"Aaahh... ahh.,,!~ Yes, cum in me again!~ Please!~ Oh fuck!~" Kiki moans loudly, as Link pants like he was a bitch in heat. Finally, they get their last reward and were filled once again, their stomachs bulging and expanding once more. They got off and noticed that the last two passed out as well, satisfied and relieved.

Of course, they had already gotten the information on Blind and how to get to him, but they've lost track of time and apparently the Keatons found them attractive and kept going. "Oohh... that was so good... I feel so stuffed, Kiki." Link said and rubs his stomach, to which the monkey chuckled.

"Same here. I must've taken... what, 30 loads? Give or take." The monkey says, also rubbing his bulged stomach. "I think I got 31. I dunno... I feel tired, though." Kiki walks over and hugs the bunny hero, giving him quick kiss as they found a place to lie down. It would take a while to digest all of the cum they've accumulated. And again, they were in no hurry.

This would give them time to recover and gather more supplies. "Hey... what do you think will happen to us when it's all over? Will we... still be partners?" Kiki asked softly, and Link just thought about that. After saving this world and defeating Agahnim... he would have to go back, won't he?

He liked spending time with the monkey. He honestly wasn't bad company. He felt kind of sad. But he pushed those thoughts away and smiles. "We'll think of something along the way. Right now... let's take a nap. I'm tired." The monkey nodded in agreement as they hugged each other and soon fell asleep.

Whatever happens in the future or what's in store for them... only the Goddesses know for sure. Right now, they were satisfied. And that was good enough.

"... I love you, Kiki...~"

THE END


End file.
